With the promotion of healthy consciousness and popularization of smoking banning propaganda, electronic cigarettes configured to quit smoking and replace cigarette get more and more attention. A present cigarette generally has a united structure consisting of a cigarette rod and a cigarette holder. An atomizing device is received inside the cigarette holder electrically connected to the cigarette rod. A control circuit is mounted in the cigarette rod. By using the control circuit to supply power to the atomizing device, smoke is generated and provided to users to simulate smoking feeling. Furthermore, an LED light is mounted at an end of the cigarette rod. When the atomizing device generates smoke, the LED light lights to imitate the situation of burning cigarettes. A light cap is mounted on the LED light.
In the prior art, an air inlet hole or air inlet slot is formed on the lateral side of the light cap. In smoking processes, introducing air into the electronic cigarette through the lateral side of the light cap may jam the entering way of air flows, and further cause smoking noises to be enlarged. Meanwhile, when processing and manufacturing parts of electronic cigarettes, it may be difficult to form the air inlet hole or the air inlet hole in the lateral side of the light cap.